Why do you keep calling me?
by Mirror in Pitch
Summary: Len keeps on calling Rin. He's in love with her. Rin, on the otherhand, is annoyed. So, will Len tell her? RinXLen one shot. No twincest. Summary is fail


Niki: Hey! We're back!

Amy: Nobody really cares… We just write this for the hell of it…

Niki: I'm gonna ignore that. Anyways, we're here writing a RinXLen one shot!

Amy: Am I supposed to cheer or something?

Niki: Ignoring that too! We don't own Vocaloid!

* * *

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I picked up my orange and yellow cell phone and looked at the caller ID. I sighed.

"It's Len again..."

I answered it. "Len? What is it now?" I asked, slightly annoyed. "Hey, Rinny! Just wanted to hear your voice!" Len answered. " You called me 30 times in the past 10 minutes saying the exact same thing… You also texted me more than Neru could in a minute. That was pretty amazing by the way." I pointed out. Len whined from the other side. " Aww… Fine, I'll stop calling for today…" he said, disappointed. I grinned. "Thanks Len. Because right now, I'm wasting a hell of a lot of money. Anyways, see ya."

"Bye…" he said sadly. Why does he sounds like I'll never see him again? "I'll call you tomorrow then, okay?" I said happily, trying to cheer him up. I could tell he smiled. "Alright then!" Len yelled into the phone, his mood turning happy again. "I look forward to it!" I closed my phone and frowned. I bet he's out with a girl again. Len might be my best friend ever, but he acts like a flirt most of the time around others. But now he goes out with too many girls. It's irritating. We used to always be with each other. I felt a blush forming on my face. I quickly shook my head to release those thoughts. I walked up to the fridge and took out an orange. I peeled it and sat down on the couch.

Len is getting way too obsessed in talking to me now… I wonder what happened to him. This has been going on for a couple of months. And my phone bill has sky rocketed. Now when I think about it, this started ever since Len and I were in different classes in school and we've been seeing each other less often. And when he started dating lots of girls. In truth, I was actually really jealous of those girls dating Len in the beginning because he gave more attention to them than me. But after I told him that, he called me every single day. But I'm not jealous anymore. I'm completely over it. Right? But when I think about it more carefully again… It gets me angry. So angry that I could squeeze all the juice out of my precious oranges. Which I did without thinking.

I frowned again and deposited the dried orange carcass in the trash can. "I guess I shouldn't eat oranges when I think about stuff like that…" I mumbled while washing and drying my hands.

Then, I felt a hand grab my wrist. "Think about what Rin-chan?" a familiar voice whispered in my ear that caused me to blush. I quickly moved away from the source of the voice. It was Len. "Len you scared me…" I said in relief. "Then why are you blushing?" he said back. I felt my face and he was right. I am blushing. "I-I am not b-blushing!" I managed to say. Wow, that was a bad lie.

"That's not what I wanted to talk about though." Len said. "Then what did you want to talk about?" I asked, quickly regaining my composure. "I want to say something." His face became serious.

Then, he started getting closer and closer to me. And closer and closer until I was trapped against the wall. Stupid Rin! Stupid! How did you let yourself be trapped like this so easily!

"Rin, I'm in love with you"

What just happened? Len… Confessed to me? He confessed? I blushed. "Y-you probably say that to every girl you go out with!" I said hotly. Stupid Rin again! Did you have to choose **now** to be a tsundere! You're acting like Neru!

"I don't I'm saying this to you and only you." He responded. "Liar." I quickly shot out. Argh! Tsundere Rin again! "I'm not lying!" Len shouted. "Look into my eyes, Rin, I'm serious."

I stared into his deep cerulean eyes that mirrored mine. I saw my reflection in them. "So that's how I look like to Len…" I thought. No! Not the time to think about that Rin! But he was serious. I saw it. Then without thinking, I close my eyes and pressed my lips against his. There I go again! Acting without thinking! It was his eyes! Although, Len didn't seem to mind because he kissed me back.

We finally broke apart and I blushed madly. Len was also blushing, though not as much as me. "So… Does this mean you accept my feelings and love me back?" he asked. I hugged him and smiled. "As long as you keep calling me." Len smiled too.

"Now you know why I do"

* * *

Niki: Yes! Finished! It's cute!

Amy: I'm actually impressed. It was surprisingly good. I didn't expect that.

Niki: YAY! A compliment!

Amy: *sighs* Anyways R&R.

Niki: Amy complimented me~!

Amy: Weirdo.


End file.
